Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from subterranean geological formations, which are referred to as reservoirs. To recover hydrocarbons from a reservoir, a well that penetrates the reservoir is drilled. After the well is drilled, it must be completed before hydrocarbons can be produced.
A well completion involves the design, selection, and installation of equipment in or around the wellbore for conveying, pumping, or controlling production or injection of fluids into the wellbore. After the well is completed production of hydrocarbons can commence.
Sometimes, multiple hydrocarbon bearing zones are intersected by a drilled wellbore. As such, when a tubular is deployed within the wellbore, it may be desirable to by-pass upper hydrocarbon bearing zones and deliver fluid directly to a lower hydrocarbon bearing zone. A need exists, therefore, for an apparatus that can facilitate the direct flow of fluid to the lower hydrocarbon bearing zone while still allowing in flow from an upper hydrocarbon bearing zone.